Wolf Among the Dead
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: A Walking Dead and Wolf Among Us crossover. Bigby Wolf must join the Mundy Lee Everett in order to survive the zombie apocalypse.
1. Prologue

Bigby huffed, cigarette smoke pouring from his open mouth as he exhaled. He trudged along the pavement, sweating from the temperature of the heat wave. He adjusted his tie in an attempt to gain more cool air, before lifting his hand and taking in another breath of cancer. _Ah who cares about that shit, smoking hasn't done me any harm. _

As he arrived at the gate of Woodland Apartments, he dropped the cigarette and extinguished it with a simple grind of his shoe. He pushed the sliver gate open and walked up along the path before pausing and giving the 'Don't walk on the grass' sign a small glance and continuing towards the doors of the building, hand in pocket.

He was about to enter when he noticed movement behind the trees at the far end of the grass. As soon as he noticed this mysterious person they quickly ducked behind the tree. Bigby's brow furrowed as he walked up to the edge of the grass and folded his arms "There's no walking on the grass. Snow White's orders. She made a sign and everything" he called out.

"I'll be sure to send her an apology" a long blonde haired women with pale white skin and crimson red nails answered, moving from her hiding place.

"Beauty" Bigby greeted, his arms now hanging by his side.

"Hello Bigby" she greeted, trudging across the grass and onto the path. "I... wasn't expecting anyone." She said awkwardly, folding her arm "I know this looks a little odd but there's an explanation. I swear."

"Why'd ya hide when I walked up?" He questioned.

"Well, I didn't know who it was. Can't be too careful these days"

"No, you can't" he replied.

Beauty looked down at her arm and rolled up her sleeve, checking her watch "Dammit, I'm late" she quickly turned towards the gate.

"You can't go out" Bigby told her gruffly and almost forcefully.

"Why not? Is there some curfew I don't know about?" She questioned.

"Snow has received reports from several Fables about some unknown illness passing around Mundy's. From what I can gather, this illness doesn't have any affect on Fables as far as we know, but she recommends that Fables stay off the streets until whatever this is blows over"

"I have somewhere to be Bigby. I need to get away for awhile, that's all. Look I'm going to be late if you keep holding me up like this."

"I can't let you go, I'm sorry, Snow's rules. Don't worry, it will be over in a couple of days, I'm sure." He told her positively.

"I don't want to go out in a couple of days, I want to go now. Can't you just make an acceptation just this once. I promise I'll be careful, it's probably nothing serious."

Bigby sighed "Alright Beauty, you may go. But don't breath a word of this to anyone, please. Don't want Crane or Snow thinking I'm breaking the rules."

"Thank you Bigby. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't forget this, you really helped me out, thank you. Just... Promise me you won't tell Beast you saw me. He worries to much as it is and... It would just make my life a lot easier. Just please... Promise me" she pleaded.

"Sure" Bigby replied kindly.

"You promise?"

"I promise. You won't tell Crane or Snow, I won't tell Beast."

"Thank you Bigby. I'll explain it all to you later. I will, but I have to go" she said, pushing the gates open and stepping out into the street. Bigby watched her go, his stare intense.

"Remember what I said. Just try to avoid Mundy's. Be careful, ok?" He told her.

"Of course." She replied, looking through the gates at him "Thank you, Bigby... For trusting me, I appreciate it" she told him, before walking off.

Bigby stood on the path for a moment before turning and walking up to the apartment door and heading inside.

The Woodland Apartments had a medieval feel. Medieval was the first thing to spring to mind because of the large suit of armour propped up by the desk, where the sleeping guard was. His face was covered by his hat, his snores were eminent. "Hey... you awake?" Bigby asked curiously.

There was no answer, only a snore. _Not exactly doing his job. _"Hm. Probably for the best" he murmured, before walking off. As he came to the elevator he noticed that his name tag was on the ground "Damn thing fell off again". He knelt down and scooped it up and stuck it back on the directory board.

He then moved over to the lift and pushed the button. He stood and waited, watching the arrow slowly move until a loud ding filled the ground floor and the doors opened, allowing him to step inside, pushing his floor button.

The elevator doors were about to close when he heard foot steps coming down stairs. Beast came charging past when he caught sight of him "Bigby! Hey! Wait up" he said, putting his hand in the elevator doors and causing them to open once again "Have you seen my wife? Have you seen Beauty?" He asked worryingly.

"Nope, haven't seen her" Bigby lied.

"Oh... Okay. Sorry to bother you." He apologised. "Dammit... Something's going on." Beast stated before disappearing out of sight as the elevator doors shut.

Bigby exited the elevator on his floor and walked up to his apartment, room 204. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it and heading inside. He placed his keys down on the table next to the door and disconnected the phone.

Feeling the full force of the heat wave, he adjusted his tie "Damn... Should've cracked open a window" he muttered before heading into the kitchen and throwing one open. He then ran the tap at the kitchen sink and cupping the cool fresh water he splashed his face. "What a night". _Just like any other._

He wandered out of the kitchen and over to his desk, checking one of the document files "Bluebeard's file..." He studied the paper for a moment before closing the folder "Never trusted this guy..."

As he walked over to the living room area he noticed an pig lying on _his _chair. "Not again" Bigby sighed with a roll of his eyes. He moved closer to he sleeping pig and prodded him. The pig jerked awake, and slowly became aware of Bigby's presences "Hey Bigby" he greeted civilly.

Bigby just narrowed his eyes and gave him a scornful look. "I'm in your chair, huh?"

"Yeah. Get out" he told him gruffly.

Snorting, the pig climbed off the chair and slumped down on the other side of the room. The two sat in silence as Bigby took out his cigarette packet and held it between gritted teeth.

"Got a smoke?" The pig asked.

Bigby took out his lighter and lit the cigarette, the bright orange glow lighting up his face. He then proceeded to kneel down and put a cigarette in the pig's mouth and lighting it for him. The pig exhaled through his nose and mouth, smoke rising into the air. "Thanks. Couple thousand more of these, and we'll be even on that house you owe me"

Bigby picked up an bottle and swirled the contents inside only to find it was empty "This has to stop. You can't keep sneaking off The Farm like this" he told the pig as he rose from his chair and moved into the kitchen. The talking pig followed.

"The fresh air and sunshine pitch they sell you on is bullshit. I didn't escape out of the Homelands to end up in some prison, okay. Don't send me back there, Bigby. You don't know what it's like, okay? You haven't been there"

"C'mon. That's a little dramatic"

The pig glanced at the glass of bourbon in his hand. "That for me?" He asked curiously.

"No" Bigby replied gruffly before trudging past him and back over to his desk.

"The house didn't blow itself down, Bigby. That's all I'm sayin'. Do with that, what you will. Now I'm not saying it's reason enough for me to definitely been offered a drink, but uhh... It would have helped to ease the pain you once caused me, yes. It also would have shown everyone how different you are now."

Bigby paused, cigarette between his fingers and smoke rising. He then picked up the drink and took a small sip.

"Nice" the pig said crossly. "I take it all back... This is why everyone hates you"

"It wasn't murder... I was just hungry" Bigby simply stated.

"Yeah, well I'm hungry now. Don't see me tearing the flesh off your bones"

"But you would, if you could"

"Probably" the pig said with a smirk. "But no, hate's the wrong word. They fear you more than anything. You ate a lot of people back in your day"

"I thought we were all suppose to have a fresh start" Bigby said, turning to face him. "I can't change the past"

"Well, you can't change people's memories either" the pig stated. "Look, I'm not saying it's fair but... It's real. People are scared of you. I mean look at your hands."

Bigby glanced down at his knuckles, they were swollen, red raw.

"That's just great. There's an illness passing around Mundy's and your just beating up Fables. You do beat up Fables right? You don't go around picking fights with Mundy's?"

"Look, Colin. I was doing my job believe it or not." Bigby told him.

"Your job is to beat the shit out of Fables"

"Sometimes I take them to the Farm" Bigby told him smugly.

"Fuck you" Colin growled.

"You think my job is easy? You try to keep a bunch of Fables from killing each other. Her do you think this all works?" Bigby asked as he sat back down.

"I don't know. How?" Colin questioned as he slumped down next to the TV.

"By being big and being bad" Bigby stated.

"'By being big and being baaad.' Don't say that shit in front of people it's embarrassing."

Bigby picked up his glass and took another sip of bourbon, quenching his thirst. "That's what gets you in trouble" Colin told him. "I'm sure you were shitty to every you came across today"

"Not everyone"

"Name one" Colin dared.

"Beauty" Bigby stated simply.

"What? Really?"

"I promised her something, that's all"

"Hmph. Alright" Colin said unconvinced. "Life is easier with friends, Bigby, and we live a long fuckin' time. I know you like this Lone Wolf thing you got going for yourself but I've seen the way you look at Snow, okay. You're not foolin' me"

"Will you shut up?" Bigby asked gruffly, losing his patience.

"Well, maybe if my throat wasn't so parched I wouldn't have to keep talking" Colin replied.

"Wait that doesn't make se-" Bigby began, confused by Colin's answer.

"Just gimme a drink. Please!" Colin begged.

"Colin. ENOUGH already. I haven't slept in two nights. I've been working all day. And I want to get two seconds of shut eye before I-... Look, if I give you this, will you let me sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright... Probably"

Bigby sighed before heaving out of his seat and placing the glass of bourbon in front of Colin. "Thanks, Bigby" he said gratefully before leaning over and lapping up the alcohol with his tongue.

Bigby sat back down in his chair and rested his head on the wall as he nodded off into sleep.

Bigby jerked awake at the sound of a fire alarm. "What the-" he began before standing up and moving towards the door.

"Hey don't leave me behind, do you want me to burn?" Colin said as he came over.

"Mmm. Roast porkchop" Bigby said, licking his lips.

"Don't even think about it"

"Don't worry it's probably nothing. Snow's probably testing the fire alarms that's all" Bigby insisted.

"Then why didn't she inform you?" Colin asked.

"Shut up and lets go" Bigby ordered, throwing open the door. He was immediately met by an awful stench of decaying flesh, his strong senses could smell something... A dead body?

Feeling a little shaken he stepped out into the hallway and quickly moved towards the elevator. "Don't use that. Piece of shit will break down in a fire" Colin told him.

"If you hadn't noticed, there is no fire." Bigby responded before sniffing the air. "Can you smell that?" He asked.

"Yeah... It stinks like shit" Colin replied.

"I wouldn't really use that term but yeah, shit. Where's it coming from?"

"Maybe the stairs?" Colin suggested.

Bigby glanced at the talking pig before moving towards the stairs. He stared down the several flights before sniffing the air once again. "Down" Bigby ordered Colin.

The two trudged down the stairs, Bigby clung to the banister. They passed 2 floors when the smell of rotting flesh became eminent. Overwhelmed by the stench Bigby covered his mouth and nose in disgust while Colin turn his head to one side and grunted.

Bigby looked down the stairs to see a Mundy, their body swaying. "What the fuck is a Mundy doing in the Woodland Apartments?!" Bigby muttered as he approached. "Hey! What are you doing here" he asked as he drew closer. He reached for the Mundy's shoulder when they suddenly turned around. Bigby backed away in shock. "Holy shit..." Breathed in disbelief.

The Mundy's jaw was hanging wide open, blood and a strange oozing black liquid from the back of their throat. Their eyes were glazed over, their skin a pale grey. The Mundy lunged at him, Bigby fell back and collided with the ground, banging his head on the stone stairs.

Dazed, he managed to hold the Mundy above him. He quickly kicked the Mundy off, it fell back and hit its head on the banister, their skull cracked. A moan erupted from the Mundy's throat as it crawled towards him. Bigby quickly stood and punched the Mundy in the face, his cheek cracked and blood flowed from the cut. He lifted his foot and stamped on its head, crushing the side of his face. The Mundy lie still.

Bigby panted heavily, arching his back and placing his bloody hands on his knees and taking shaky breaths. Colin trotted down the stairs and stared at the dead Mundy and then looked at Bigby. "Bigby did you... Did you just kill a Mundy?"

The door to their floor swung open as a women wearing a blue skirt and snow flake patterned shirt with black hair and blue eyes came onto the staircase. "Bigby!" She cried. She quickly walked up to him, catching sight of his blood soaked fists.

"Snow..." Bigby murmured.

Snow's eyes fell upon the dead body of the Mundy "Oh god... What happened here?" She asked.

"Fucker got the jump on me, it was self defences." Bigby told her.

"He killed a Mundy!" Colin said wide eyed.

"No way... Whatever that was it wasn't a Mundy" Bigby stated, staring at the corpse on the ground and the blood trickling from it's head.

"They're everywhere..." Snow said sombrely.

"What?" Bigby asked confused.

"This whole building is infested with these things! Whatever they are they're not Mundy nor Fable, I don't know what they are. I set the fire alarm off in an attempt to get everyone out but I came back looking for you..." She paused "I'm glad you're alright" she said softly.

"I handle myself well" he stated.

"Yeah, right" Colin said, mocking him.

"You didn't exactly help" Bigby said gruffly.

"What could I do?! I'm a pig if you hadn't noticed! I don't have hands! What did you want me to do?! Bite his kneecaps?!"

"We don't have time to argue. We need to leave, right now." Snow stated.

"Alright... Let's go" Bigby agreed. Snow lead the way, heading downstairs as quickly as they could.

Bigby, Snow and Colin exited Woodland Apartments and ran down the path towards the gate. They paused, no one dared to open it because of the view of the street beyond. There were more Mundy's, skin pale grey, glazed over eyes and searching hungrily, staggering along the street. Several of the creatures were gathered close by the gate, feasting upon a corpse, stripping flesh from bone.

Snow covered her mouth, almost as if she was going to vomit. "Things have turned bad so quickly..." She murmured in disbelief. Bigby grasped the gate firmly and stared through the bars.

"You saw them too?" A voice asked from behind.

The three of them whirled around to see Beast standing behind them "What the fuck are these things?!" He demanded, joining them by the gate.

"Keep your voice down. You want to bring them on top of us?!" Colin ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do you dirty little swine!" Beast shouted.

"Those Mundy's- whatever they are won't be your only problem if you keep talking!" Colin yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bigby butted in.

The pig and the muscular man exchanged angry glares before remaining silent.

"What do we do?" Snow asked, folding her arms.

"Find my wife. She's out there somewhere! Mixed up in all this shit" Beast said.

"We'll find her, Beast. But for now we got to get somewhere safe, somewhere that's not infested by these things." Bigby stated.

"We need to check on nearby Fables, make sure they're alright. It's our duty too" Snow told them.

"_Your _duty, not ours" Colin interrupted.

"Like it or not, you're stuck with us, Colin. We need to stick together" Bigby told him. "We should go find Toad, he's the last person I saw, make sure he and his son are ok."

"Nobodies ok if they're messed up in this shit" Colin said.

"I agree, we should go find Toad. We should try to help as many Fables as possible" Snow agreed.

"Maybe we'll find Beauty too. I _have _to find her" Beast said strongly.

"We will.. We will" Bigby told him confidently. He turned to look through the gate once again at the surrounding Mundy's "Alright, listen up. We avoid as many of these things as possible and get to Toad's house. We'll decide what to do from there" he ordered.

The group nodded in agreement "Just keep these fuckers off me, okay?" Colin asked worryingly.

"Of course Colin, wouldn't want you to get eaten" Bigby said smugly. He then turned, hesitating for a moment before pushing the gate open and rushing out into the street.

"Bigby! Shit, I've been calling your office for fucking ages, do you have any idea what's going on?" Toad asked as the group walked into his apartment.

"No clue" Bigby replied, glancing around the room. "Your lucky this place isn't over run, Toad" he commented.

"It won't take long until those fuckers outside figure out we're in here" Toad responded. "One of them got into the hallway and attacked my boy. We managed to escape and hid in here."

"Was he hurt? Where is your son?" Snow asked.

"Nah, he's fine. He's in his room Miss White" Toad told her, gesturing at the door next to him. Snow glanced at Bigby before nodding and walking over to the door and knocking.

"TJ?" She called in. There were small quiet sobs coming from inside as the door swung open and a young toad came out "Hey TJ, Flycatcher told me you had a 'pretty awesome' bug collection, may I see it?" She asked kindly, giving a warm smile.

The little toad was silent for a moment before answering "... It has a weevil" a weak smile formed on his face.

"Cool" Snow responded as Toad Junior lead her inside, closing the door behind them.

Toad sighed and walked down the steps to the living room and tuning in the radio. A voice blurred in the background of the discussion.

"The Mundy's have gone crazy, all of them" Colin stated, joining Toad in the living room. The rest of the group joined them.

"You think this is the work of a witch?" Toad asked.

"Nah it's this modern world. The Mundy's did this to themselves" Beast suggested his theory.

"There are Fables out there, and they might be in trouble" Bigby said, walking up to the window and staring into the alleyway.

"Not every Fable is your problem Bigby, you're only one man. Some of them don't have to rely on you all the fucking time, they can take care of themselves" Colin told him.

"We're a vast community, you can't protect all of us. Even if you could save all of them, how would you control them, maintain them? The world's turned to shit and you had trouble maintaining order before all this" Beast commented. "But we still have to find Beauty. She's out there somewhere... Why did she even go out, anyway?! Snow told all Fables to stay indoors because of the illness passing around. Why would she do that..."

Bigby was full of guilt as he continued to stare out the window. "Didn't you say that you weren't shitty to Beauty, Bigby?" Colin commented.

"What?! You said you hadn't seen her! Did you lie to me?!" Beast yelled angrily.

"Way to go Colin, you had to open your fucking mouth!" Bigby yelled at the pig. "Look, Beast, I didn't think it would do any harm, I told her that she could as she wanted to be somewhere. If I knew this was going to happen then I wouldn't have let her leave."

"My wife could be dead because of you!" Beast's eyes darken, the animal within was rattling in its cage.

"Beast... Just calm down. The last thing we need is you turning into your Beast form" Bigby told him calmly.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! My wife is out there and no one is doing anything! Well screw you, I'm finding my wife without your help." Beast turned but Bigby grabbed his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!" Beast growled, shrugging off Bigby's hand.

"Beast, listen to me. I know your worried about Beauty, but going out there is suicide. We'll find her as soon as possible but for now you need to stay put and stay safe for her sake. You hear?"

Beast sighed deeply "Alright... What's the plan?"

"We get out of Fabletown as fast as we can. Place is crawling with 'em. Area's outside might not be as bad as here. Once we're at the outskirts we'll figure out what to do from there. We might even find escaped Fables. We'll try and get into contact with Fables that we haven't come across." Bigby stated their plan.

"How are we going to get out with all those undead Mundy's?" Colin asked.

"I have a car outside, we can take that. Might be a bit of a squeeze but we'll manage" Toad suggested.

"Sounds good, Toad" Bigby agreed.

"We can't just abandon our lives. Some of us have jobs to maintain" Beast interrupted.

"No one gives a shit about your fucking job." Colin growled.

"What's your problem?!" Beast asked, his voice rising once again.

"You are! You rich fucks at the Woodlands live the high life while Fables like me and Toad struggle and end up being sent to the Farm!" Colin yelled.

"Not my fault your a pig" Beast replied.

"Your lucky that you can change your form to look human. But no matter what you'll always be a beast!"

"Enough!" Bigby ordered, butting in. "The louder your voices get the more chance you'll attract those things outside. That door is rotten and the locks busted, it will take at least 5 seconds maybe less for them to break it down and eat all of us. So, we either stay here and get eaten or we leave here right now. Make your choice"

The other three Fables glanced at one another before nodding slowly. "Alright, you three get ready, I'm going to talk to Snow"

Bigby knocked on the door to TJ's room and Snow answered it. "Hey Bigby" she greeted.

"Snow" he said simply with a nod her way.

"How's everything out here? I heard shouting"

"Ah just normal Fable arguments. It happens often" he replied with a wave of his hand. "How's the kid? He said anything about... You know?"

"Not really, he was a little shaken but he came round. He's so wrapped up in talking about his bug collection it hasn't really phased him." Snow lowered her head and stressfully tugged at her loose waves of black hair.

"You okay?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I wish we could do something. There are so many Fables out there, Fables that need help but we can't do anything about it" she said sadly. "Not likes anything has changed... Some Fables never got the help they needed, people that wanted to see Crane or you would just get turned away by me"

"Hey that's not true, you do the best that you can. You're good at your job"

"I _was. _There probably won't be a job to go back to after all this"

"It's just you and me left who can maintain order... Where do you think Crane is?" Bigby wondered.

"Probably locked himself in his office" Snow said with a small chuckle.

"What a coward" Bigby said, shaking his head.

"He may have been an asshole but we shouldn't joke about that stuff" Snow told him.

"Yeah, you're right... When was the last time you saw him?" He asked curiously.

"A couple of hours ago, he wanted me to go get him some wine since his other bottle had gone missing. I was outside when I saw a Mundy standing on the grass..."

"Disobeying your rules?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought at the time. I approached him and god..." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Did it hurt you?" He asked worryingly.

"No, not really. He attacked me but I pushed him off... He hit his head on my sign, you know the 'Stay off the grass' one. His head split open... More of them came, some tried to get in through the alleyway at the side of the building. I went back inside and rung the alarm. And that's it really" she told him.

"I'm sorry for everything you went through." He apologised. "We need to leave soon, so get TJ ready" he told her.

"Sure. He probably won't want to part with his bug collection though..."

"We can't afford to take luxuries, Snow"

"I know, I'll try to convince him to leave it behind"

"Talk to you later, Snow" he said before moving away from the door. Snow moved back into TJ's room and shut the door behind her.

"You three ready?" Bigby asked as he rejoined Colin, Toad and Beast.

"We were ready _before _you started chatting up Snow" Colin told him smugly.

"I wasn't chatting up Snow" Bigby told him gruffly.

"_Suuuuuuurrrreeee. _The world's in crisis Bigby and yet you still have time to talk to Snow"

"Shut up, Colin."

"Sure Bigby, whatever you say"

Bigby turned towards Toad who was dressed quite smartly, wearing a jacket and hat. "You know we're not going on an outing, Toad"

"Yeah I know, just trying to look as normal as possible" Toad replied, adjusting his hat.

"That's pretty impossible without glamour. But we have no choice so I suppose we have to take you outside. But the last thing we want is any living Mundy's witnessing a 3 foot toad" Bigby paused before glancing around the room "You have any weapons Toad?"

"No, why'd you ask?"

"Fists don't really work against these things" Bigby replied.

"No shit" Toad responded simply. "Hm... Well the Woodsman has an axe, you could probably take that"

"Where is Woody?" Bigby wondered "Is he not home?"

"He's probably down at the Trip Trap, getting himself wasted. Either that or being eaten alive on the streets" Toad replied casually.

TJ's door opened and the little toad came out into the hallway carrying his bug collection with Snow following behind. TJ walked up to his father, who patted his head comfortingly as a sign of affection.

"I thought I said no luxuries" Bigby said to Snow.

"I know but he takes real pride in that bug collection, he refused to leave it behind"

"You're too soft" he teased.

"You're too big, and too bad" she teased back.

"I hate to interrupt but we have to go" Colin told them.

Toad scooped up his car keys and unlocked the door to the apartment, the group followed from behind. "I'll get the car started, Bigby you get the Woodsman's axe and we'll meet you out there" Toad told him.

"Great, sounds like a plan" Bigby replied. He quickly moved upstairs as the group exited through the front. As he came to the top he moved towards Woody's apartment. He knocked on the door but received no answer. He knocked harder but the was still no response. He pushed the door unlocked open and entered.

"Figures" he stated simply, glancing round at the rundown apartment. And there it was, Woody's axe, the same one that had cut Bigby himself open. Bigby shuddered at the memory of the Homelands and picked up the axe which was propped up in the corner. Handling the same weapon that had been used to kill him was haunting_. We need protection, no matter what. _

"Bigby!" Toad called from downstairs. Bigby clutched the axe firmly and quickly exited Woody's apartment and ran downstairs. "What's going on? I thought you were heading to the car?" Bigby asked confused, the group standing in the hallway.

"They're everywhere Bigby! There's no way we can _all _get to the car" Toad told him.

"Fuck... What are we going to do?"

"There's an exit around the back of the building, one of us should go out and get the car while the rest of us go through the back exit. The person that goes to the car can drive it round the back and get the Fables out of here" Toad told him.

Bigby paused before staring at the front door "I'll do it" he volunteered. "I have the axe after all"

"I don't know about this, Bigby" Snow said worryingly "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, don't worry. I'll go as fast as I can"

Toad put his hand in his pocket and handed Bigby the car keys. "Look after my car ok? I don't want it to get scratched"

"A scratch is the least of your worries, Toad." Bigby turned towards the door, giving the group one last look before exiting.

The outside world was in chaos. Undead Mundy's wandered the street, shambling on broken and twisted legs. As soon as he exited the apartment building the undead Mundy's were altered to his presence, several that were crowded round a bloody corpse stood up and move towards him.

Bigby lifted Woody's axe above his head and swung it down on one of the creatures heads, a loud hiss came from its exposed brain. Lifting his foot he kicked the creature off the axe and swung it round at another, stabbing it in the side of the head. It's body went slack and fell limply to the ground as he tore the axe from its skull.

He moved towards Toad's car, blood splattered on his white shirt and face. Another creature lunged at him from the side, grabbing hold of the axe in his hands. He struggled as the creature leaned close, trying to take a chunk out of his face. Bigby stabbed the creature's cheek with the tip of the axe, before tugging it from the creatures grip, and bringing the axe down on it's head.

He whipped the car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. He threw open the door and jumped in, slamming it behind him as on of the undead Mundy's lunged at the car window, blood and entrails smearing across. Bigby hit the accelerator, the car shot forward, sending one of the undead Mundy's flying over the bonnet. The car hit the pavement, Bigby quickly swerved and drove round the back of the apartments, flowing the road.

He stopped round the back, meeting up with the others. "My car!" Toad cried when he saw the blood smeared window.

"Get in!" Bigby yelled.

The group threw open the doors, Snow climbed into the front passenger seat while the others squeezed into the back. As soon as all the doors were shut Bigby hit the accelerator and zoomed down the road at high speeds.

"You saved a lot of lives today, Bigby" Snow said warmly. Bigby smiled at her comment and continued to drive. Soon they would be leaving Fabletown and it's residents far behind...

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Struggle Begins

Toad's car was parked at a gas station, the group scattered across the area. Bigby was leaning against one of the gas pumps, stocking up on fuel. Snow was talking to TJ, giving him some comforting words while the little toad just seemed to be studying his bug collection. Toad was on the other side of his car, looking nervously at the blood smear on his window and the dent on the bonnet. Beast was standing at the edge of the road and staring longingly at the route they had taken.

Colin was still inside the car, sleeping, his snores could be heard from outside. _Lazy ass pig. _Bigby thought to himself as he pulled the gas pump from the fully fuelled car.

"Bigby..." Toad muttered, attracting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now? If we can't go back to Fabletown where do we go?" He asked. "Only a couple of us look human, how are we going to deal with that?"

"You, your son and Colin can manage without glamour, for now. As for what we do, we keep moving but not stray to far, try to find somewhere we can settle until the remaining Mundy's sort things out" Bigby told him.

"If they sort things out" Toad commented, unsure.

"We have to have faith, Toad"

"Yeah? Well the Mundy's probably started this in the first place, you heard what Beast said"

Bigby sighed "We'll discuss what to do in the morning, for now, we should rest here. There's a store and a restaurant over there, probably use that for shelter and gather food as well"

"Well looks like you got things covered. For now. Lets just hope things don't get more fucked than they started with you in charge" Toad said harshly.

Bigby looked hurt by his remark but tried to hide it "I'm going to go talk to the others" he stated, before walking away.

Bigby opened the back door of the car to see Colin lying on the back seat, snoring as peer usual. With a roll of his eyes Bigby prodded the sleeping pig causing him to jerk awake. "Again, Bigby? Really? Can't a pig get some sleep around here?"

"Enjoying the car?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it's terrific." Colin replied sarcastically "Suppose I've slept in worse places."

"Like the Farm" Bigby commented smugly.

"Fuck you" Colin growled.

"You should count yourself lucky that I didn't drive past there and leave ya"

"You don't scare me Bigby. The Farm is probably overrun too, anyway" he paused "Hopefully" he said with a grin.

"Maybe it's not badly affected" Bigby suggested.

"I don't think so" Colin muttered. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some fucking shut eye"

A grin slowly creeped across Bigby's face as he leaned again the car door "Oh so you want to go to sleep now, huh? Like how I wanted to sleep back in my apartment"

"Oh come on man, not now, I'm so frickin' tired" Colin said sleepily.

"I still have a lot of stuff to say"

"Leave me alone and let me sleep!" Colin demanded.

Bigby let out a small chuckle before moving away from the car door and slamming it shut, leaving Colin be.

Bigby walked up to Beast and stood alongside him. "Go away" Beast told him.

"Bit harsh" Bigby responded.

"I have a right to be. We left Fabletown without Beauty. You said we'd find her so when are we!"

"As soon as we can"

"Well if we don't find her or if it turns out she's dead then I will pin the blame on _you_"

"I know I made a mistake but-" Bigby began.

"I'd rather be on my own right now" Beast said, cutting him off.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts"

"You do that" Beast continued to stare down the road. Bigby sighed deeply, the thought of Beauty still in Fabletown surrounded by undead Mundy's was haunting. _What if Beauty's dead and it's my fault?_ Bigby shuddered and pushed thought away.

"Hey Snow" Bigby greeted as he joined her and TJ.

"Hello Bigby, how is everyone?" She asked.

"They're just being Fables, that's all. Beast is worried about Beauty, he has every right to be. He's on edge, hopefully he'll pull through, he's an important part of our group."

"Well I-" Snow began.

"-Hello Mr. Bigby" TJ said with a smile.

"Hey, um, kid, we're a little busy at the moment" Bigby said, waving the young toad aside. TJ's smile faded and he lowered his head sadly, his bug collection held limply between his fingers.

"Me and Bigby need to talk, TJ. How about you go check on your dad and I'll catch up to you later" Snow said warmly.

TJ's smile returned, his eyes gleamed as he stared at Miss Snow. "Ok" he replied happily, and walked away. Snow watched him go before looking at Bigby crossly. "You should really handle children better" she told him.

"I'm not good around kids" he said, taking out a cigarette packet and putting one in his mouth. He took the lighter out of his pocket, the orange flame glowed as the tip was lit. He clenched it with gritted teeth and huffed, exhaling from his nose and mouth, smoke circulating his head like grey halo.

Snow coughed, the smoke choking her lungs as she wafted it away with a wave of her hand. "I tried to get in contact with a few Fables by using the phone in that restaurant" she said, gesturing to said phone which he could just see through the restaurant window. "No such luck though" she said glumly. "Leading this group is going to be hard on you, are you willing to step up to do that?"

"I was willing to be Sheriff, I'm willing to lead this group of Fables." He told her confidently.

Snow nodded slowly "I can't believe we left Fabletown. When we all fled the Homelands we were all suppose to stick together, make sure no one was alone in this Mundy world. We had order, there was a lot of weight on your shoulders to maintain that. Now look at us, our community has fallen to pieces and we're all split up with no means with contacting others and I'm powerless to do anything"

"You've done your best"

"But is that enough?" Snow questioned Bigby's judgement.

"I hope so"

"This is only the first day, Bigby. We've got of hardships to face. Hopefully we'll see it through. Maybe everything will be ok" Snow said strongly.

The street laps on the side of the road began to go out, one by one, darkness began to fall all around them. The bright glow of the neon light above went out.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Starved for Help

**3 months later**

Crisp golden and brown autumn leaves swirled and danced in the gentle breeze before gracefully gliding, drifting towards the ground.

"We should really head back to the car" Beast said cautiously as he and Bigby trudged aimlessly through the forest.

"We have to get food somehow" Bigby replied, clutching Woody's axe. "Anyway, it's good to get out of there for a bit. It's fucking cramped. And Colin ain't too happy about being put in the boot"

"We need a better form of transport. Or none at all, we should really settle down somewhere, those fuel tanks we have will run out eventually" Beast told him, shifting where he stood, pistol in hand.

"Toad won't be exactly wild about abandoning his car" Bigby said with a small chuckle.

"Like I wasn't to wild about leaving Beauty!" Beast growled.

"Oh come on Beast, don't start that again"

"It's been 3 months Bigby. 3 fucking months and still no sign of her. I don't think we ever will" he said sadly.

"You can't give up"

"I already have" Beast replied.

Bigby sighed deeply and glanced around at the area before continuing to walk through the brush, thickets and thorns scraping and scratching his trouser legs. Beast followed close behind "You know how hard it is to hunt with a pistol?" Beast asked, hands throbbing.

"Pretty difficult but we don't have much choice. Maybe we'll come across a rifle if we're lucky, probably not likely though."

"We hardly found anything at that military base, was completely over run." Beast murmured. "I'm not exactly happy about carrying this around with me, you know? I just... Don't really like guns. Not much of a good shot either."

"You'll just have to deal with it. It's the way it's got to be"

Bigby paused as he saw an undead Mundy lying in amongst the crisp blades of grass. He knelt down and prodded it with the axe, trying to get a reaction. It wasn't getting up. "Seems like someone else killed it before us" he commented, staring at the cut in the back of it's head.

"Shit, live Mundy's?" Beast questioned, looking round.

"Maybe. Remember the rules, we don't approach surviving Mundy's, you hear? Only if it's necessary."

"I know the rules Bigby, I'm not fucking stupid"

"I know Beast. I know"

Bigby stared at the half eaten rabbit on the ground beside the dead, rotting, Mundy. He grimaced before stepping over the dead body and moving deeper into the woods.

"I don't trust the Mundy's, never did. The world's turned to shit and they're all turning on each other. I don't want to get caught up in the middle of that" Beast told him.

"Neither do I. We've been lucky to avoid them for so long."

"I don't want to start getting involved with them"

**BANG**

A gunshot erupted from a far. Bigby and Beast froze, there senses on high alter as they turned 360 degrees, taking in everything around them. "Mundy's?" Beast questioned.

Bigby sniffed the air, his nostrils flared "Mundy's" he stated simply.

Screaming followed the gunshot, the sound of someone wailing in pain. "You thinks someone's been shot?" Beast asked.

"Maybe, only one way to find out" Bigby replied before running towards the screams.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where the fuck are you going? You said we should avoid Mundy's a few seconds ago and now you want to help them?! What the fuck, Bigby?!"

"Mundy or not someone's in trouble. I'm not going to sit on my ass and do nothing. We got to help."

"You're nuts! You hear me?! NUTS!"

"Whoever they are, I'll help them with or without ya!" Bigby responded before running off into the trees.

Beast sighed "Goddammit!" He yelled before running after Bigby.

Bigby and Beast ran towards a small clearing and ducked behind the trees. Bigby took a small peak from his cover to see six Mundy's crowded together. One of them had their leg trapped in a bear trap, another two were high school teens, and the three others were a moustached man with a ball cap, a man wearing glasses, and a coloured man wearing a jacket and carrying an axe.

"This was a bad idea" Beast murmured.

"Ssh!" Bigby ordered.

The two remained silent and watched closely, the man in the bear trap wailing in pain and fumbling with the trap, desperately trying to get it off.

"Get it off! Get off! Goddammit, get if off me!" He pleaded.

"Travis, maybe they can help" the tallest of the two teens suggested.

"These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... we barely got away from that!" The other teen replied, who was obviously said Travis.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you" the leather jacket wearing man told them.

"Don't listen to them Ben! Please, just let us go! We're not a threat to you!" Travis told them.

"Kid, chill out. We'll try to help you but you got to shut the fuck up!" The moustached man ordered.

"Lee, this is fucked up. We gotta help 'em" the man carrying the rifle said.

"PLEASE!" The tallest of the teens begged.

"Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces. I know what I'm doing!" Travis told his friend Ben confidently.

"Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care. Please!" Ben asked while his friend Travis shook his head bitterly.

"Was he bitten?" the man who was referred to as Lee questioned.

"Bitten? No, I swear!"

"Hurry... Please hurry..." The trapped man begged.

The glasses wearing man knelt down and examined the beer trap "Lee, this trap's been altered. There's no release latch"

"Oh no..." Travis murmured as he caught sight of approaching undead Mundy's on the tree line.

"Shit, walkers! It's now or never Lee." The moustached man stated.

"Please... Get me out of this!"

"Mark, get the boys back!" Lee ordered. "Kenny, keep these walkers off of me"

Beast backed away from the scene "This is fucked up, Bigby. We should go... Right now"

"We can't just leave 'em"

"They're Mundy's! We'll blow our cover! We got to go now, before-"

"HEY!" The moustached man yelled, his attention drawn to the two hiding behind the trees and aiming his rifle at them. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"I see you back there!" The moustached man yelled. "Come out!"

Beast flashed Bigby an angry glare, the look on his face saying "This is all your fault!"

Bigby sighed before moving from his cover "Don't shoot!"

"I won't, unless you give me a reason"

"We don't have time for this!" Travis interrupted "We have to get our teacher out of that bear trap"

"We will" Lee reassured him. "Kenny we need to focus on getting this guy out"

"We got walkers all around us and now we got two fuckers spying on us!" The man who was referred to as Kenny exclaimed. "Now answer the damn question, who are you?!"

Beast slowly came out of his cover and joined Bigby, hands in the air. "I'm Bigby, Bigby Wolf. And this is Beast"

"Your names sound like characters from some goddamn fairy tale book I read to Duck when he was younger" Kenny responded.

"What business do you have here?" Lee asked, rising from where he crouched.

"We don't want any trouble. We just want to help you out, that's all" Bigby replied.

"How can we trust you?! Can't trust anyone these days" Kenny muttered.

"Look, my friend Beast here has a gun. When we were hiding behind those trees I could have ordered him to shoot everyone single one of you" Bigby told them, the group of Mundy's shuddered at his words. "But I didn't, if we wanted to kill you, we would have done it by now."

"Makes sense, I guess" Lee said, folding his arms.

"How can you help us exactly. Don't even fucking know you" Kenny growled.

"We can help you get that guy out of that trap" Bigby replied, advancing towards the group. Beast watched him cautiously, before eyeing the rifle in Kenny's hand and took a hesitant step back.

"We just want to get him out! If you want to help then do so, please!" Ben begged.

Bigby gestured towards Beast with a nod. Beast paused before lowering his hands and coming to his side. "What do you need?" Beast asked.

Kenny paused, giving Beast an odd look "I feel like I've met you before..." he murmured. Kenny shook his head and brushed the strange thought aside "We could use someone to hold off these walkers"

"_Walkers_?" Beast questioned as he glanced around at the undead Mundy's and drawing his pistol "I'm on it"

"I'll help you with the trap!" Bigby yelled over the sound of gun fire and joining Lee by the trapped teacher. He examined the chain before lifting Woody's axe and swinging it down on the metal. Chain did not snap and remain intact. "Shit... Won't cut through"

Lee glanced at Bigby, his stare intense but there was also worry in his dark eyes. He then stared at the teacher's leg before slowly rising from where he crouched, axe in hand. "I'm gonna have to cut you out!" He told the teacher.

"No, no, no! Try the trap again! Anything, please!" He cried in distress.

Bigby could only watch as this unknown stranger rose the axe above his head and bringing down on the man's leg. "AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" the man screamed in agony, a loud hiss coming from the newly opened wound, a crimson red liquid beginning to flow.

"Holy shit..." Bigby breathed, taking a step back. Lee brought the axe down once again, slicing through flesh and bone.

"FUUUUARGGGGHHHHH" the teacher screamed, unable to form a curse because of the sheer pain. Lee grimaced, blood spraying out of the teacher's leg as he swung he axe down "FUUARGH!" The man cried, his leg only hanging on by sherds of flesh. Lee lifted the axe one last time and brought it down upon the mans leg, chopping it clean off. Blood oozed from the uneven cut as the teacher lifted the stump of his remaining leg and letting out a pained groan, his head rolling back.

Travis gave his teacher one look before vomit began to spew out of his mouth. "Shit... is he?" The glasses wearing man began.

"He passed out"

Kenny stared at the unconscious man "If he's alive, grab him and lets go!" He ordered.

Beast lowered his gun and tucked it into his waist band while the glasses wearing man knelt down and put the teacher over his shoulders and began to carry him. The tallest of the two teens lowered his head sadly and followed from behind as Kenny lead the way.

"BEHIND YOU!" Lee yelled to Travis who was being attacked by approaching walkers.

"TRAVIS!" The teen yelled to his friend in panic.

"Come on, come on, we gotta go!" Lee told him, holding him back.

"Ah!" Travis gasped in surprise as walkers began to surround him.

"Goddammit!" Bigby cursed before running back towards the teen. "Beast! Cover me!" He ordered.

Beast obeyed, taking out his pistol once again and fired at one of the walkers attacking Travis. The teen tripped and fell onto his rear, shuffling backwards he hit his head against a rock, giving himself a small concussion.

"You go! We'll catch up to you!" Beast told Lee and the other teenager before firing at one of the walkers, the bullet tearing through it's shoulder blade and causing it to fall back.

Bigby swung Woody's axe at one of the walkers heads, a loud hiss came from its exposed brain as he tore the blade from the back of it's head and swinging it at another, stabbing it right through the forehead. One of the walkers lunged at Travis, the teen managed to hold it above him for a few seconds as Bigby brought the axe down on it's head, it's body went slack and he quickly kicked it off.

Travis stared up at Bigby, panic in his eyes. The Sheriff held out his hand and Travis took it, Bigby helped him up. "You-" Travis began, breathless.

"Save it for later, kid. Lets go!"


	4. New Faces Part 1

Bigby sprinted through the trees, breaking through bushes and brambles, scraping on his trouser legs and the bottom half of his shirt. He caught sight of the Mundy, Lee, again and with great hurry he followed from behind.

Lee and his group broke from the trees first as he yelled "Get the gates open! We got wounded!"

"Come on! Move your asses!" Kenny ordered, glancing around, scanning the area for any walkers. Lee pushed the dumpsters which were acting as an entrance to the run down motor inn and the group quickly entered what used to be a car park.

Bigby and Beast stayed out of the groups discussion which immediately took off, watching as the talked amongst themselves. Bigby did a head count, at the moment there were at least 11 people here, excluding himself and Beast.

There was a little girl, maybe around TJ's age or over, she was wearing a yellow dress with a yellow striped shirt underneath, the sleeves could be seen. Her hair was short, black and curly.

"Lee, are you ok?" She asked worryingly but did not receive an answer as Lee was busy with the groups affairs.

"Who the hell are these people?!" A large heavily built old man yelled.

"Get him into the truck, I'll see what I can do" a blonde haired women said, referring to the one-legged man.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny questioned.

"Jesus, Ken! I don't know." She replied.

"Lee! Lee!" A long brown haired women yelled, attracting his attention "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't just keep bringing new people here! What were you thinking?!"

The group started yelling at one another, the argument had only just started and already things were getting out of hand.

"I thought we could save his life! I was the one who took his leg, that makes me responsible" Lee replied strongly.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do" the old man said.

"Hey! He did the best he could, it was the only way to get him out!" Bigby interrupted.

"And who the hell are you?! Who do you think you are?! You aren't apart of this, you're not one of us!" The women yelled.

"He and his friend helped us! He can contribute if he wants" Lee answered for him.

"I don't care what he did back there in the woods! We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across. We have to focus on OUR group. Right here. Right now"

"Come on Lilly, these are people trying to survive in this goddamn world just like us. We've got to stick together to survive" Mark told her.

"You're only here because you had food. Now it's almost gone, we maybe have a weeks worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries are you?" Lilly asked, her question directed at the new comers.

Bigby was about to say something when he caught Beast's eye who shook his head, a gesture to say that he shouldn't get involved. The Mundy's weren't their problem.

"Um. No" the tallest of the teens replied cowardly.

"We lost our food when our camp got raided." Travis added.

"Fine you guys fight it out. Welcome to the family you two" Mark said to the two teenagers before walking off.

The little girl walked up to the tallest of the teens and tugged at his sleeve. "Come over here and see what I drew"

"What, no I-" the teen began.

"Just come on, okay" she said, leading him away from the argument. Travis watched the two go before following.

"You know, you like to think that you're the leader of this little group but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!" Kenny growled.

"You're being dramatic!" A short brown haired women intervened. The two arguing survivors both gave the purple body warmer wearing girl a harsh glare "Everything turns into a power struggle between you to, I don't want to be apart of that!" She cried before abandoning the argument.

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group" Lilly yelled.

Bigby and Beast felt out of place in the heat of argument and weren't going to get involved anytime soon so instead they just watched it unfold, Bigby leaned back against one of the dumpsters, digging deep into his pockets in search of a cigarette packet while Beast simply folded his arms and stared distantly at the ground.

"Everyone was happy when I handed out the food when there was enough to go around, now suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!"

"It doesn't matter who's in charge! Those people are here now. I guess we have to decide on what to do next" Lee stated.

"No, Lee, it does matter. ONE person can't be in charge of EVERYTHING!" Kenny exclaimed.

_Where_ _are_ _my_ _fucking_ _smokes?! _Bigby frustratedly thought to himself, the fight distant now.

"You know, it may feel safer for you to just sit on the fence but sooner or later you're going to have to decide which side you're on" Kenny said and without another word he stormed off, his son running after him.

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girls got more balls than all of you combined!" The large, older gentlemen cried.

"Dad. Please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?" Lilly suggested to her father.

Lilly's father gave Lee a harsh glare, his gaze slowly drawn to Bigby and Beast as they laid back casually, noticing their long period of silence. Everyone had noticed. Lilly's dad huffed crossly before walking off.

"You think my job is easy? Everyone is starting to hate me because I'M the one rationing the food when NOBODY else will" Lilly stated, walking over to the RV parked in the centre of the car park. She knelt down and opened up a blue back pack taking several items out.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of looking like the bad guy here. So, why don't you do it instead? Here's today's food rations but there's not enough for everyone. Good luck" she handed Lee rations and then left without another word.

The group stared towards Lee as he gazed down at the four pieces of food and then around at the hungry survivors before tucking the rations into his pockets.

Bigby and Beast stayed glued to the dumpsters "You think we can leave at any time, right?" Beast asked him.

"I don't think they'll let us go quietly" Bigby replied, taking out his cigarette packet, scanning the 'Huff and Puff' logo. "My god, finally!" He exclaimed aloud, putting one in his mouth and holding it with gritted teeth. He took out his lighter and lit it, the burning flame giving his face a bright glow.

Bigby inhaled deeply and then exhaled, smoke pouring out of his nostrils and mouth as he held the cigarette between his fingers. Beast coughed and shook his head disapprovingly when he noticed Lee approaching them.

Bigby lifted his head as he came up to them, the leather jacket wearer folding his arms. "Hey" he greeted simply.

"Hey" Bigby responded, tapping the end of his cigarette, causing ash to fall to the ground. Lee just grimaced.

"You mind not smoking here?" He asked, while Bigby met his gaze.

"Why shouldn't I?" The human looking wolf responded gruffly.

"Hey, no need to be aggressive. It's just we have kids here, that's all"

Bigby sighed and took one last drag before dropping the joint and extinguishing it with a grind of his foot.

"It takes a lot to get Bigby to give up a cigarette and you managed to convince him faster than I ever could" Beast commented with a smile.

"You handing out food rations, then?" Bigby asked, commenting on what happened only moments earlier.

"Seems like it. You want any?"

"Nah, you focus on you're group, they're your priority but thanks for the offer" Bigby replied.

"Yeah... Thanks" Beast said weakly.

Lee glanced at the two of them "So... You going to stick around for a bit?"

Bigby just shrugged "Maybe, just till things blow over out there might some 'walkers' still roaming about."

"We can't risk it" Beast added shortly.

"Well you're welcome to stay for as long as you need to" Lee said kindly.

"You should probably get back to rationing food" Bigby commented, gesturing at the hungry survivors scattered across the area.

"Yeah... That's the problem, I'm not sure who to feed."

"I'd hate to be in your shoes"

"Who do you think I should feed?" He asked.

"No clue. I don't know half these people are" Bigby replied. "I have picked up on a few names, though"

"Well I can fill in the gaps for you" Lee said. He turned and nodded towards the people gathered in front of the RV. "The little girls Clementine" he began.

"She your daughter?" Beast asked.

Before Lee could say anything Bigby butted in "No she's not" he stated confidently.

"It's that obvious?" Lee seemed shocked that someone didn't think Clementine was his daughter.

"It is when you're a detective"

"Well... The boy next to Clem is Duck, Kenny's son"

"Duck?" Beast asked curiously.

"It's probably a nickname"

"Yeah... It is, his real names Kenny Jr" Lee told them. "The women sitting in the chair is Carley and the two kids are new as you already know, their names I'm not sure of yet"

"Travis and Ben" Bigby stated simply while Lee gave him a surprised look. "I said I did pick up on a few names"

"Well... The two over there fixing the wall are Mark and Lilly's dad, Larry and-"

"Larry doesn't seem too fond of you" Bigby commented.

"We don't get along much, we've had a few issues in the past. Anyway, his daughter, Lilly is up on the RV and Kenny is behind the RV I do believe. And last but not least the women over there treating Ben and Travis' teacher is Kenny's wife, Katjaa" he finished.

"Thanks for clearing that up"

"Your welcome. You can have a little talk with each of them if you want, get to know them a bit better"

"May as well, you know, to pass the time" Bigby said with a shrug.

"I'll leave you to it, I've got to get back to this" Lee responded before walking away.

Bigby watched him go before turning towards Beast "I'm going to go talk to the Mundy's" he told him.

"Yeah, I'll do that too"

"I'll catch up with you later, Beast"

"See ya" Beast said glumly, before walking off.

Bigby turned his attention back to the Mundy's around him, catching sight of Kenny's wife, Katjaa, as she leaned over the teachers body, stitching his leg wound.

"Hey um.. Katjaa, right?" He greeted.

The blonde haired women lifted her head and turned to face him, her hands and sleeves blood soaked. "Yes, I am Katjaa and you are?" She asked intently.

"Bigby, Bigby Wolf" he stated.

"Well, hello Bigby" Katjaa greeted with a warm welcoming smile.

"Need any help?" He asked, gesturing to the injured man.

"Lee already came over and gave me a hand but thank you" she replied gratefully.

"You think he'll be ok?" He asked.

"It's too early to say... Even if he does survive it will be a struggle to keep surviving in a world like this with only one leg"

"I hear ya" he paused and glanced around at the motor inn "I'm going to go talk to the others and have a look around, nice meeting you Katjaa"

"Bye, Bigby" she said simply, turning back to the wounded man.


End file.
